


Who Needs High School, Anyway?

by Thatoneguywhodoesthings



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18545434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatoneguywhodoesthings/pseuds/Thatoneguywhodoesthings
Summary: Five unlikely friends try to navigate through their final years of high school, without dying, or killing anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

As the school bell rings, Chip shoves his belongings into his locker, haphazardly, desperate to get to lunch.  
"God, your locker's a mess."  
Chip snorts, "Greg, what are you, my mother?"  
Greg says, "A concerned citizen, who has to have the locker right next to yours."  
Chip says, "I prefer my mother. She makes cookies."  
Greg says, "Yeah, your mom's great."  
Their friend Ryan appears, "Did somebody say cookies?"  
Greg says, "You're a little late for that, but, yep."  
Chip grins, "Well, guess what's in my lunch."  
"Beats me." Greg deadpans.  
Chip says, "We'll eat cookies, as soon as we've found Colin and Jeff."

In the cafeteria, the group find their last two members.  
Ryan sits next to Colin, and kisses the top of his head.  
Colin swats at him, and laughs, "Hey, Ry."  
Greg says, "Jeff? You good?"  
Jeff lifts his head up from the table, and mumbles, "God, that thing's sticky..."  
Greg chuckles, "You alright?"  
Chip says, "You look like shit."  
Jeff says, "Well, my darlings, I am incredibly hungover. Save me."  
Greg says, "You have Math after lunch."  
Jeff groans, and drops his head onto the table, with a thud.  
Greg jumps back, startled.  
After a pause, Jeff emits a soft, "Ow."  
Ryan frowns, "Don't hurt yourself."  
Jeff says, "Too late, Stiles."  
Chip says, "Jeff, I have cookies."  
Jeff turns his head, so he's still resting on the table, but facing Chip, "I'm listening."  
Chip slowly slides the Tupperware box over to him.  
Jeff practically pounces on it, and takes out a cookie.  
Through a mouthful of cookie, he says, ''Chip, tell your mom I love her.''  
Chip says, ''Tell her yourself, you're coming over after school.''  
Jeff says, ''Shit, I forgot about that.''  
Chip grins, ''Got other plans, or something?''  
''Wild sex.'' Jeff deadpans.  
Chip snorts, ''Yeah, sure.''  
Jeff says, ''Alright, I haven't done my Math homework, and it's due tomorrow.''  
Ryan shrugs, ''Do it in class. I do.''  
Greg says, ''That's a horrible idea.''  
Ryan says, ''It's never failed me yet.''  
Chip says, ''Greg, spending an entire English class imitating Mr. Anderson's accent was a horrible idea, but, did that stop you? Nope.''  
Colin grins, ''You did that?''  
Greg says, ''Yeah.''  
Chip says, ''It started off subtle, and ended with him nearly getting detention. And, I wish I'd filmed it. It was great.''  
''Do it again, do it again!'' Ryan chants, his eyes alight with childlike excitement.  
Greg chuckles, and shakes his head, ''No, I want lunch.''  
Jeff says, ''If you do it, I'll pay for your lunch.''  
Greg glances up, ''Will you, now? In that case...''  
He lapses into an English accent, ''I'm a patronising twat, who barely teaches you, but expects you to know things anyway. I decided to live in America, but I hate Americans.'' then quickly checks that no teachers were in the room.  
His friends clap.  
Jeff says, ''He doesn't even teach me, and I don't like him.''  
Mr. Anderson walks past, and Greg pales, considerably, looking like a deer in the headlights.  
The teacher gives him an odd look, but keeps walking.  
Greg sighs in relief.  
Jeff grins, ''Alright, you deserve it after that. What can I get you?''  
Greg says, ''Whatever looks the most edible. Good luck.''  
Jeff snorts, ''Thanks, babe.'' and walks away.  
Ryan grins, ''Babe?''  
Chip says, ''I think he just likes flustering Greg. It's easy, and it's good fun. Look at his little face.''  
Greg flips him off, as he turns bright red.  
Chip says, ''Anyway, auditions for the school musical are coming up.''  
Colin asks, ''You auditioning?''  
Chip nods, ''Oh, definitely.''   
Ryan takes one of Colin's fries, and asks, ''When are the auditions?''  
Chip says, ''Next week.''  
Colin asks, ''What's it called?''  
Chip says, ''Uh, The Steel Moose.''  
Colin frowns, ''Don't think I've heard of that one.''  
Chip says, ''It's an original, by the Drama teacher. And, it has nothing to do with moose.''  
He pauses, and frowns, ''Greg, the plural of moose is just moose, right?''  
Greg says, ''Yep. The Drama teacher smokes weed, doesn't he?''  
Chip grins, ''Oh, yeah. And, when you read the script, it really shows.''  
Jeff returns, with a tray, that he places in front of Greg, ''What are we talking about?''  
Chip says, ''School musical. I'll tell you later.''  
Ryan's lips twitch, ''Jeff, how do you get your hair like that?''  
Jeff says, ''Mousse.''  
Colin asks, ''What's your favourite dessert?''  
Jeff gives him a look, ''Not mousse. Is the musical about moose, or something?''  
Chip says, ''Surprisingly, no.''  
Jeff mumbles, ''Wait, is moose...?''  
Greg sighs, ''Yes.''  
Jeff says, ''Yeah, meese would just be weird...''


	2. Chapter 2

''Alright, let's go get drunk!'' Jeff says, considerably brighter than he was that morning.  
Greg stares, shocked, ''Oh, you've got to be kidding me! You got drunk last night!''  
''And, now I want to again.'' Jeff shrugs.  
Ryan whispers, ''Come on. Even if we just go to keep an eye on him.''  
Greg groans, ''Fine! Fine, fine, fine... Fine. I'll come.''  
Colin turns to Ryan, who has a small smirk on his face.  
Jeff cheers.  
Greg raises an eyebrow, ''Are you still drunk from last night?''  
''It's a distinct possibility!'' Jeff hollers, with the enthusiasm of a game show host, followed by another cheer.  
Chip says, ''I should be learning my lines.''  
Jeff says, ''If you come drinking, I'll run lines with you.''  
Chip pauses, considering this, then grins, ''Deal.''  
''Anyone else need convincing?'' Jeff scoffs.  
Ryan says, ''Definitely not.''  
Colin says, ''Nope.''  
Jeff frowns, confused.  
Ryan says, ''As in we'll do it.''  
Jeff says, ''Perfect!''  
He produces a bottle of vodka from his bag.  
Greg watches him, eyes wide, ''Jeff, what the fuck?!''  
Jeff says, ''Let's go to the park. No one'll be there, at this time.'' and starts to saunter away.  
His friends shrug, and follow him.

When they arrive at the park, Jeff lies on the grass.  
Greg raises an eyebrow, ''Jeff? You good.''  
Jeff pulls him to the ground.  
Greg laughs.  
Chip shrugs, and flops onto the ground.  
Ryan and Colin sit, leaning against a tree.  
Jeff takes a rather long drink, until Greg takes the bottle from him, ''Easy, tiger. We only have one.''  
Jeff takes out another bottle, and smirks.  
Greg frowns, ''You worry me.''  
Colin chuckles, ''Jeff, don't look so pleased with yourself.''  
Jeff passes the bottle around.  
Chip sighs, ''We used to come here all the time, when we were kids.''  
Greg smiles, ''Yeah...''  
Ryan grins, ''Life was so easy. I could get through a door without ducking.''  
His friends make vague noises of agreement.  
Chip takes a swig of vodka, and glances at the swings, longingly.  
Jeff raises an eyebrow, ''You thinking what I'm thinking?''  
Greg turns to Jeff, in mock-surprise, ''Since when did you think?''  
However, this goes unheard, as Jeff and Chip start sprinting to the swings.  
Ryan watches, clearly amused, ''Should we go after them?''  
Colin grins, ''Well, I'm gonna!'' and runs after them.  
Ryan shrugs, and casually follows.  
Greg sighs, ''Okay, I guess this is happening now.'' and rushes to catch up.  
He finds the others already swinging, and grins, ''We're practically adults, for fuck's sake.''  
''Then, stop whining like a little baby, and have some vodka.'' Jeff says. ''Here, catch.''  
He throws the bottle to Greg, who, through some miracle, catches it, and is somewhat dissappointed that nobody noticed.  
''Yeah, alright.'' the latter concurs, taking a drink.  
He sits on the swing next to Jeff's, and starts lightly swinging.  
Jeff looks up, ''I love the sky... Almost as much as vodka.''  
Ryan frowns, ''Vodka loves the sky?''  
Greg raises his eyebrows, ''How much have you had?''  
Ryan nods.  
Greg says, ''Alrighty then.'' and takes another swig.  
He wrinkles his nose, ''What the fuck am I doing? This stuff's disgusting.''  
Colin shrugs, ''Stop if you want.''  
''No.''  
Colin laughs, ''I thought not. Pass it over.''  
Greg smirks, ''Catch.'' and gently throws the bottle.  
The friends stare, as it lands on the floor.  
Colin says, ''Oh.''  
Jeff's eyes light up, ''Can we play Spin the Bottle? I want to make out with all of you.''  
''At the same time?'' Ryan laughs.  
Chip grins, ''You know he'd try.''  
Jeff says, ''Yeah! Try me, bitch! Now, can we play it, or not?''  
Chip says, ''Or, we could just make out.''  
''I like your style, Esten.''  
He leans forward, to kiss Chip, and nearly falls off his swing.  
Chip wraps his arms around him, ''You good?''  
Jeff says, ''Yeah. My god, you're strong.''  
Chip shrugs, ''I work out.''  
Greg smirks, and murmurs, ''Was that deliberate?''  
Jeff reddens, ''No! That would be desperate, and ridiculous...''  
Greg says, ''You're desperate, and ridiculous.''  
Jeff says, ''I'd call you childish, but, you might have a point, there.''


End file.
